Team1 (FFC)
Overview Team1, composed of Compso/Zanth/Krypto/Nigo/Parapu, is the best team in the game, essentially invalidating 99.99% of all possible team compositions and having winning matchups against the rest (the exception being the ditto). Due to the random factor of status in this game (i.e. confuse and infection), a handful of rogue team compositions are capable of beating this team, but they have only a 1-40% chance of doing so. This team has the highest chances of winning with the least amount of luck. Team1's team members all form together in different ways to create cores capable of executing top tier battle strategies found in FFC: status spam, anti-status spam, and anti-offense (capable of countering both bulky offense and hyper offense) are all found on Team1. Stats and Skills Compso= |-| Zanth= |-| Krypto= |-| Nigo= |-| Parapu= Team Members + Roles Compso: A niche pick compared to its teammates, Compso only genuinely shines during the Parapu/Krypto/Compso ditto. Compso’s FP+3 gives its team a bit of pseudo-protection against confuse by expanding the team’s options. It does this by helping Parapu and Krypto fire off confuse and infection very easily, and every two turns, simultaneously. If either Parapu or Krypto were to be confused, the other could still fire off a good move, reducing the consequences of confusion by a fair bit. Compso is also used as part of the team’s anti-hyper offense core. It doesn’t do much except provide necessary support, and it’s likely going to die during matches against hyper offensive team comps due to its frailty, but it does what it has to, which is to ensure a win. Zanth: Zanth’s strength and utility come from its monstrous support and beefy attacks, both of which it uses to full effect against hyper offense teams and against frailer builds. Zanth is pretty straightforward to use in these situations; Zanth Press when needed, but always keep it in the SZ whenever you end your turn. Zanth will be a little less proactive against bulky offense, as its role is simply to sit in the SZ and abuse its support while its two status spamming friends dominate the match. Nigo: With the second highest LP in the game, devastatingly powerful skills backed by Long-Range and Link, and genuine utility in Rallying Cry, Nigo is primarily used against the status spam team to help cure its allies of confusion and wreak havoc with a possible 200-300 damage per turn, but can also be used against a clearly outclassed/unviable team composition to easily wipe out vivosaurs with its Links. Krypto: Krypto Virus makes Krypto an invaluable asset for slow battles where status is prevalent. Its great bulk also ensures that it won’t be knocked out of battle until it deals an incredible amount of damage to the opposing team. As a result, Krypto is used in the ditto and against the status spam team. Parapu: Parapu, being the best confuser in the game, earns a free spot in multiple team compositions. Whether it’s being used against bulky offense, in the ditto, or against the status spam team, Parapu is always a necessary component to the victory of its team. Its main role is simply to spam confuse on the opposing team’s threats whenever it can, but it can also use RC when needed to help out its teammates. It works extremely well with Zanth as part of a potent core capable of stopping all bulky offense teams. Team Compositions/Formations + Team Strategies The Ditto/Infection Meta: Krypto AZ+, Parapu SZ, Compso SZ This is really the best team you could pit against any infection-based team. Because the infection meta prioritizes infection as the main form of damage, and early-game is really the only part of the game you'll be playing, vivosaurs like Nigo and Zanth are going to be useless here. The main strategy is to get an outspeed and get a confuse on the opposing team's infection user so they can't go for an immediate infection attempt. After that, try to infect the opposing team's infection user. And then, the opposing team's confuse user, and then the last vivosaur. FP is a big factor in this particular type of matchup, as having access to confuse, infection, or both is paramount to winning the game. Compso's FP+3 is a huge boon to the team as it reduces the consequence of a wrong move being fired out and draining the FP reserve. Thanks to this, Parapu's extremely cost-efficient confuse skill makes it usable simultaneously with Krypto Virus every two turns, which is enough for Parapu to run a status cycle on two opposing vivosaurs. In the case of the ditto, being able to run a status cycle on Krypto and Parapu is extremely useful, even if for a little bit. It's a game of trying to get the first infection, and another game of keeping them confused so they can't immediately go for an infection themselves. To simplify it, this matchup boils down to pure luck. The winner of this matchup isn't strictly decided by who goes first. However, the player who goes first does essentially have a free turn, and therefore a clear advantage. Anti-Bulky Offense: Krypto AZ+, Parapu SZ, Zanth SZ This formation is designed to beat the standard bulky offense teams. Examples include teams with HeraNigo, or similarly built teams using one/two well-rounded offensive supports and one/two well-rounded attackers. Parapu and Zanth are capable of ensuring that Krypto takes minimal damage while Krypto Virus eats at the opposing team. The key to winning is to spam Krypto Virus. In the case of an opposing vivosaur with a confuse skill, get Parapu to confuse them first, and have Krypto fire off a Virus on that vivosaur as soon as it can to ensure that the team will be able to win unhindered. Anti-Hyper Offense: Nigo AZ+, Zanth SZ, Compso SZ The Zanth/Compso core is specifically used to beat hyper-offense builds. Zanth's and Compso's support effects are used to counteract the ridiculous Attack/Accuracy boosts the opposing SZ gives to the attacker in the AZ+, immediately and immensely weakening the team’s pure source of damage output from the get-go. Since the opposing SZ is built of weak and typically unviable vivosaurs, and both Zanth’s and Nigo's offensive presences are top tier, this leads to an unwinnable matchup for the opponent. The opposing team will always go first, but will be unable to put a dent in any vivosaur it attacks, thanks to the fact that close-range and mid-range vivosaurs are completely crippled by the support. At this point, it’s up to the Zanth team to do whatever they want, but it’s best to go for the weakest vivosaur the opponent has with Zanth Presses and Nigo Stomps. Anti-Status Spam: Krypto AZ+, Parapu SZ, Nigo SZ This team is your best bet against status spam teams, like Parapu/Compso/Sopteryx and similar builds. Since these types of teams have incredibly low damage output, every hit will count much more than it usually would. A stray Krypto Virus will absolutely make the team fall apart and they will lose. There is also the chance that a stray Bewilder Beam/Rallying Cry could mess up the opposing team’s status cycle, leaving one of your team members actionable. No matter who the hit’s coming from, this will lead to serious damage, though Krypto is the most preferred to be actionable. There is no real “strategy” to beating status spammers, as almost 100% of the time, none of the team will be actionable, and it’ll be like if a really bad CPU was playing this game instead of you. Just pray for good, solid hits and capitalize off of good RNG. Countering Unviable Builds: Nigo AZ+, Parapu SZ, Zanth SZ It’s important to note that this team is just to make fights against teams with frailer, weaker vivosaurs, like raptors, much easier. Any battle this team can win, Parapu/Zanth/Krypto can also win. However, Nigo is an offensive beast, and with proper Link RNG, it’ll be able to clear massive amounts of LP faster than Krypto actually can with its Virus. It’s likely that the opposing team will outspeed this team, so having Parapu/Zanth in the SZ to start is desirable to reduce the amount of damage they’ll take. Once your turn begins, it’s advised to put Nigo in the SZ+ and go for Nigo Stomps, linked or not. The team can use this strategy to go for kills on vivosaurs with full health in the span of a single turn. Once all actions have been exhausted, Parapu and Zanth can be returned to the SZ to further reduce damage if that’s a concern, though it’s not required. Weaknesses The team was designed to cover every conceivable matchup, and that's what it does. As a result, if the correct vivosaur combination is put against the opponent, you should be winning every match. Teams revolving around infection and/or confuse (essentially, Team1 and Team2) are the only teams capable of winning against Team1, and those matchups are entirely luck-based, which you can really do nothing about.